The Torn
by sassysaw
Summary: I had a dream and wanted to make it into a story. So this is it, hope you like. (I know summary sucks but I promise the story will be really good.) Mild cursing and romance, and a bunch of fighting scences. Can you guys help me think of good titles for my chapters? You can PM me if you have any ideas after you read that chapter.
1. The first meet

Chapter 1

I am walking through the forest at night, during a full moon, when I heard a low growl. It was unlike another sound I have heard before. I looked through the tree tops and got a glimpse of the moon that was high in the sky. I looked in front of me and I noticed a strange-looking boy standing there, a few feet away from me. He looked at least eighteen and he was pretty tall for his age. In the moonlight I noticed that he had the whitest hair I have ever seen. His hair seemed like it was glowing in the moonlight. He had green eyes and what made him stand out was that he had no shirt on. He only had ragged shorts on and his chest was bare with no hair on his chest. He stood there like he had watched me for some time now. He spoke with urgency and said "What are you doing here in the forest, all by yourself? Did you run away?"

I said and hated how my voice ring out like wind chimes "Yes I ran away. What of it?"

He said "Because you shouldn't be out here...Didn't you know there are things that lurk in the dark night, especially in the forest? What is your name?"

I said "Mira Woods. What is..." That is when I heard that growl again and it sounded louder and closer.

The boy tensed up and he ran over to me in just two strides and grabbed my hand, but I pulled away from him, he said "Please you must trust me. I can get you out of here safely. I will take you back to your home. Just trust me..." He didn't wait for an answer and he grabbed a tight hold onto my hand and we took off running back where I had just traveled moments ago. I didn't have time to wrap my mind of what was happening before we stopped by the Tiger River. He looked back in anger when we heard a voice.

The voice was a male and he asked the boy "I see you found yourself a human, Dakota. Why do you always have to go messing with the humans. I know you like them and all, but do you really have to save them?"

Dakota said "Yes there is something special about them that must be saved..."

The man said "Look at what they have done to our kind. They come out here with silver bullets and fire and kill off our brothers and sisters. How do you still like them after what they do to us? You dishonor the fallen and you parents. What will they think about this when I bring home your little friend..." He gave a terrible sound that made me tremble down to my bones.

Dakota tensed and pushed me behind him and taunted the man "You think you are so fine, Kuno but you aren't. You have to call the rest of the pack to help you with me and this human. If you want to fight me then call off the rest of the pack and fight me yourself..." I could tell this boy was bluffing but I didn't have any idea on what was to happen next.

Then the man called Kuno said "FIne I will play your little game but if I win...I get to have lots of fun with this human of yours... If you win then I will let you go this time but next time I catch you with another human...Oh let's just say I'm going to have lots of fun." He gave an evil demoniac laugh that me whine in fear. As the man was talking, Dakota was slowly pushing me closer to the river until we were inches away from the edge of it. Then without any warning Dakota grabbed me tight by the hand and we than plunged into the freezing river. When we came up for air I was gasping and I could hear the man yelling out "IF I EVER FIND YOU DAKOTA, YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY YOU MESSED WITH ME..." We were swept down the river and I knew towards the end of it there was a waterfall and we were getting closer to it by the second. I shouted over the noise of the river and asked Dakota "What are we going to do? We are going to diiiiieeeee!"

Dakota shouted back "We are not going to die! Just trust me and hold on tight!" Then with some unknown superstrength he started paddling towards the shore, pulling me along with him. By some weird miracle or by some luck we made it to the shore. He dragged me up to the shoreline and I was gasping for air and shivering so bad that I couldn't think straight. All I could recall was thinking about dying by drowning in the river. I could hear someone shouting my name but I was slowly losing consciousness and before I knew it I was engulfed by darkness.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed. I could hear people whispering and I couldn't tell what they were saying. When I heard a door opening, I looked up and saw my mother walking into the room. Her face told me that she couldn't decide whether to yell at me or to just cry in joy. I croaked out "What happened?"

She said while trying to control her emotions "You don't remember...You ran away two night ago and some hunters found you next to the Tiger River. You should feel very lucky that you weren't killed or swept down the river...Why did you have to run away from home? Please tell me, why?"

"I don't know! I got so mad when father said that I had to marry Mike Smith! I am too young to marry and I especially don't want to marry Mike..." I started yelling at her before I noticed her crying. "What's wrong?"

She cried out "You! That is what's wrong. People are starting to wonder about you. They are now calling you a witch and it is driving our family insane. Your father was killed just last night by a pack of werewolves, he and some other hunters. You are the one who caused him to go out there and caused him die. You shall be hanged for this terrible crime..."

She called out to my brothers and they came up to the room. She told them what she said to me and they looked at her in surprise but they did what they were told to do. They each grabbed one of my arms and they dragged me out of the bed and down the stairs and out the front door. They dragged me all the way to the center of the town were they, the people, hanged other people who did terrible crimes. I was crying and screaming all the way there and up to the point were my head was in the neck of the tied my hand behind my back and I looked out to all the people and cried out "I didn't do anything... Please just let me go..."

I saw the judge walk up to me and asked me "What do you plead...Guilty or not guilty?"

I cried out "Not guilty."

The judge said "Very well the... Does anyone here object this plead, if so please say 'I'." I heard a bunch of 'I's' and I knew then that my life was over. That was until I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and I saw Dakota standing there. He looked the judge straight into the eyes and asked "What has this girl done to deserve this! So what...She ran away! What does that mean to you people, that you can just kill her because her father died? Well what if his mother died or her sister died...Does that mean you get to kill them just because you can not escape the unescapable? DEATH! Everyone here will die sooner or later, but you will all die no matter what and no one can escape that! So I have one question for you all...Will you not spare her life because of what her father did?" He was breathing heavily now and he was shaking so hard I could see his hands shaking.

Someone in the crowd shouted out "Who are you and what do you propose we do with her?"

Dakota said "My name is none of your business but I propose that you let her leave this town and never to return. How about that idea?"

The crowd talked among themselves and then said "Fine she may leave this town but she is only to return if she asks for forgiveness."

Dakota said "Fine, now get her down from there."

I was taken down from the hanging rope and was pushed towards Dakota. As we walked away from the town I told him "Thank-you for coming to save me once again." It was at that moment that I realized something...It was that Dakota had something special about him that made me want to be with him forever and ever.


	2. recollections

Chapter 2

I never thought in my whole entire life that I would feel such a strong pull to another person. As we were walking I noticed how dark it was getting and I realized that we were heading into the forest. I stopped and asked Dakota "Where are we going?"

He said "To an empty house that I used to hang out in. Don't worry it will be safe...I will be right near you the entire time. No one will ever find us out here anyways. Come on." He grabbed hold of my small left hand with his beefy hands and led me through the forest. I thought it was strange that how he ended up saving me twice in just 48 hours. I never imagined that I would end up dying in the end, by the one person I trusted. I pulled a strand of my black hair out of my eyes and let him lead me to his hide-out. My eyes soaked in every detail of the ground and up to the tops of the trees, that I could see in the dark and wondered how deep into the forest we were going. When we finally stopped he said "Here we are, my humble home. This is where I seek refuge from the others, when they are bugging the hell out of me, that is."

I could faintly see the outlines of a small building in the darkness of the forest. I couldn't believe that I would have to be staying here with a boy that I really don't know that well but had a stong affection for. "I wish I knew what your life was like. It seems like we will be spending a lot of time together, so I think we should talk about ourselves. What do you think about that?"

"I think we should go inside the house, then we can talk. Come on I will show you the way inside...Watch your head." As he led me inside his house. I ducked when he said to and once we were inside he turned on a light. I took a look around and all I saw was a bare room with very little furniture. He said "Sorry this isn't much, but it will get a bit better once we get further into the house."

He was right about it getting a bit better, because I saw some more furniture and once he was finished giving me a tour of his house I asked him "Do you stay here often?"

He looked down at his dirty feet and said "Yeah I do. This is my safe haven from the others in my family, they don't even know it exists, so we got the entire place to ourselves. I know that you will need to eat and I don't really have any food here so...Yeah I'm sorry. I wasn't really ready for company. Besides I usually go hunting for my food and I get my water from the river..."

I looked at him and I thought how sad it would be living out here all by himself and having no one to talk to. I put my hand on his shoulder and said "That is okay. I could get used to eating cooked animals. You saved me and for that I am forever grateful and will be forever in your debt."

He lifted his head and smiled at me and through his smile I saw that his teeth were unnaturally white and they were just a bit pointed too. He said "So you wanted to us to talk to each other about our lives, so how about you go first."

I looked at him long and hard and then started telling him about my life from the past eighteen years. I started talking "I was born in Forks, Maine and I was born on October 23rd, 1780. I had twin but she died during the first couple months after her birth. I don't know why but my father and my mother decided to name me, after the first year I made it alive. That is the tradition of our town. If your child makes it past the first year of birth then you can name you child. But some parents aren't as lucky as mine to have three good-looking kids. There is my two brothers who dragged me out to be hanged. They were the nicest people I knew until I a couple of days before I ran away from home.I have no idea what caused them to change their attitudes around me but that is why I ran away. When I woke up in that bedroom I realized that, when I saw my mother's face, I knew then that it would might possible be my last moments alive on Earth. When she had my brothers drag me out to the hanging rope I knew than that I would is until you came along and saved me from certain death..." Dakota nodded his head as I started to cry. I cried out "Why would they do this to me? What have I done to deserve this kinda punishment? What happened to my real family?"

Dakota said in a smoothing voice "Don't worry we will figure out what happened to you family. Besides now you have me..."

I sniffled and said "Thanks. Even though I don't know you that well I feel like you are more of a brother than my real bothers were." That night we slept together and it was the first time in months that I slept soundly. I didn't dream about the all my pain that I have had over the course of my life. That is usually what my dreams were about, all my pain that I have had in my life. He must have left sometime in the night because when I woke up in the morning there was a note and it said "I am out hunting some food. Do not leave the house, no matter what! Dakota." I smiled at the thought of him hunting food but I couldn't imagine why he had to do it at night. So for the reminder of the time until he returned I decided to venture around the house. What I didn't imagine was his house to be so big and I got lost a couple of time but always ended up at the front of the house. When he returned a couple of hours later I had explored all of his house, or so I thought I did. He had caught himself some rabbits and a buck. I asked him "How do you manage to carry this huge buck all the way back to your house, plus the rabbits too?"

He grinned and said "I am full of surprises. Plus this buck isn't that heavy. Now let me skin this and then we can eat after I cook it."


	3. Terrible is brewing

Chapter 3

After Dakota skinned the buck and the rabbits (which was a really bad experience for me, it made me sick watching him do it). We sat down at small wooden table in the kitchen and ate the buck and the rabbits. We had little conversations because, I guess, were both thinking about something else other than each other. I looked up from my plate a couple of times and caught him staring at me with his big green eyes. When he saw me staring back at him he blushed and quickly looked down at his plate. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him staring at me. I couldn't stand the silence any more so I asked him "Do you always go hunting at night?"

He said in just a whisper "Yeah I guess I do. It is just a habit of mine and I don't want to seem rude to be away from you while you are awake, and it is better to hunt at night. Well I think it is..."

He shoveled a bunch of food into his mouth so I waited until he was done chewing and asked "What will happen if that one man finds us...What was his name?"

He looked at me in surprise and said "His name is Kuno and he was my father's brother. He was supposed to look after me when my father died. But then he changed too, I don't know what happened but he became the leader of my, what you would call town, but he ran things differently and everyone was scared of him and no on dared challenge him, that is until I did. I was sick and tired of the way he treated everyone and so I made a stand and challenged him to a duel..." He lifted up his shirt and I saw a big long scar that ran down from his neck to his waist, that I didn't notice when we first met. I could see now even though it was faint but it was still noticeable.

I gasped and asked "He did that to you? What a monster! No wonder you live out here by yourself. Do you ever get lonely, being out here by yourself?" He nodded his head and I said "Well at least you have me now, and I won't leave you. That is a promise."

He said more to himself the to me but is still heard him say it "If only you knew who I really was and what I can do you, wouldn't stick around me."

Days passed into weeks and weeks passed into months. My eighteenth birthday was coming up in the next week and I had no idea what I was going to do. I normal spent my time with my family doing stuff that I wanted to do, but it seems like this year I would be spending it alone with Dakota. Not that there is anything wrong with Dakota but it seems like he has acted different and I don't know what to think of it. I thought he would like me the new change, with me living with him. But I guess that I can't get my hope up to high about anyone. When my birthday came around I was partly excited and partly nervous. I couldn't decide whether to ask Dakota about his life or if I should ask him if I could go hunting with him the next time he went out. That night, of October 23, I finally go the nerves to ask him about his personal life. When I asked him he looked at me in surprise and said to me "Mira somethings are left untold for a reason and my life is part of those things that need to be left untold..."

"But why?"

"Because it just is, okay!"

I looked at him in surprise and decided not to push him but I wanted answers so I asked him one more time "Will you please tell me why you won't tell me about your life?"  
He let out a low growl and yelled out "JUST DROP IT, WHY DON'T YOU? I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO JUST LEAVE!"  
I took a few steps back and stared at him with my mouth open. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He has never yelled at me before and I never imagined it would get this serious. When he saw my face he quickly changed his behavior and stated to say "Mira I'm so sorry! I don't know what has gotten over me for the past couple months. I have treated you like a piece of garbage. Can you ever forgive me?" That is when we heard a loud knocking at the front of the house. It sounded like someone or something was knocking on a window with their hands or something else. Dakota quickly shut off the lights and whispered into my ear "Keep very quiet and follow me."  
"Who is it?" I whispered to him.

He said "It's Kuno. How did he find me...Us? I need to get you out of here before things turn for the worst." He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the house and towards the back of it. We could still hear someone banging on the window and they were now yelling out Dakota's name. I gasped as I kept tripping over stuff and then suddenly I heard a loud crash, like glass breaking. I let about to let out a scream before Dakota put his hand over my mouth. He hissed out "Who does he think he is, coming into my home? Listen to me Mira, I need you to keep on going through the forest and across the river. If you cross the river you should be safe. Now run Mira, run!" I took off running and I stopped and looked back once,to find these two huge wolves fighting with each other. I stifled back a scream, and decided to keep on running. When I made it to the river I looked back but I couldn't see anything. Then all of a sudden these huge wolves came running out of nowhere and were standing right in front of me. One wolf was a smaller than the other wolf and it was limping, like its front leg was hurt. This wolf had positioned itself in front of me and the other wolf. The smaller wolf was brown with a hint of red in its fur. The bigger wolf was white and gray and it looked like it was going to kill the smaller wolf. Then the white wolf attacked...


	4. Chapter 4

**Luminesyra your wait is over...you wil now find out what will happen to the wolves.**

Chapter 4  
When the white wolf attacked I let out a scream. I couldn't help but pray for the brown wolf to win. When the brown wolf heard me scream it turned its head and lost its concentration for a split second before turning around and snipping at the white wolf. The white wolf let out a yelp and tried to bite at the brown wolf's neck, but was unsuccessful. Then suddenly the white wolf turned and glared at me like I would tasty meal to eat. I knew that I couldn't run because I was up against the river and the white wolf was getting closer to me by the second. The white wolf had tossed the brown wolf onto a boulder and the brown wolf hadn't gotten up. I feared for my life and hoped that if I were to die quick and non-painful death. Then the white wolf bit into my arm and I let out a blood-curling scream. Then something jumped at the white wolf and the white wolf fell over. I saw through the tears, that were falling down my face, Dakota. I could hear him shouting but I couldn't tell what he was saying because of the searing pain I was in. I could feel my heart pounding in my head and I could feel the blood flowing down my arm. After a few minutes passed I felt someone pick me up and carry me. I could hear the wind whistling in my ear, then nothing. I had lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was in a dark room and I could hear voices coming from who knows where but one voice stood out from the rest. I could pick out Dakota's voice saying "...I don't know what happened. She ran away from my home when we heard someone knocking on the door...Of course not...We live way out in the forest so I ask you, why would anyone come knocking on our door...That person was my father's brother, or as you know Kuno...Yes I stood up to him, what do you expect from me...She was endanger and she would have died by him if I hadn't of stepped in...Hold on someone is coming..." I strained my ears to listen for this stranger that was coming but couldn't hear anything except my breathing. Then I heard a very soft knock and someone quickly walking across the floor. I could hear hushed voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I heard some people walking up the to the room I was in. I heard the click of the door opening and a light beening turned on. When the light turned in I saw Dakota and these two other people. The other people, they were both men, were staring at me with their mouths opened and then they started asking Dakota a bunch of questions. Dakota said to them "Calm down. I need your guys help, she was bitten by Kuno and I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here for you guys to check out. Can you help me?"

One of the older looking men said "Sure Dakota we can try. How hard can it be?" He looked at Dakota wearily, before coming up to me.

I looked at him wearily and looked at Dakota and Dakota nodded his head for me to let this man look at me. I said "Okay I am ready." When the man touched me I felt this electric shock and it made me yelp.

The man said gravely "Sorry about that."  
He turned to the other boy and asked him "Cato can you help me? Go get my bag with my doctor stuff in it. I am going to need it."  
When Cato came back up he had a large bag full of stuff and set it down next to the man and quickly walked back to Dakota. They stood there quietly as this man started working on my arm. He first poured some disinfecting stuff onto it and I couldn't help but scream in pain. I once kicked out and kicked the man in the stomach. I couldn't hear anything else but his breathing and my screaming. I must have gotten knocked out because when I came to I had a cast on my arm and I was still felling woozy from the medicine the man gave me. I tried to stand but I just ended up back on the bed. I could tell that i was alone in the house because I could no longer hear Dakota's voice or the other men voices either. The window across the room was letting in some moonlight which told me that it was sometime in the night and that it was a full moon, from what I could see. I slowly tried to stand again when I heard this loud howling. This howling made me shake straight to the bones. It made me so scared that I fell to the floor and I just laid there for over an hour until I could no longer hear the howling. I feel asleep thinking about what had happened to me that day and how close I had become to death. That night I had a dream and it went like this...

_I am walking next to this house and I could feel this presence of another creäture behind me. I turned around and I gasped, I saw this small brown-red wolf. It was so handsome looking I couldn't look away. I waited for it to attack me but it just stood there watching me. Then suddenly it started to change its shape and right before my very own eyes the wolf turned into Dakota. I let out a scream and wanted to run away but found that I couldn't. He gave me a demonic grin and asked "What's wrong Mira, don't you want to know the truth about me? It's what you been craving, haven't you, more information. Don't you want to know why..."_

_ I yelled out "No this isn't real...It can't be...Leave me alone...Leave me alone..."_

Then I heard another voice that was a lot sweeter and nicer saying "Mira wake up, it's just a dream... Mira wake up..." Then someone smacked me very hard on the face and my eyes snapped open and I saw the real Dakota staring down at with his sea green eyes. He asked me "Are you okay? How did you end up on the floor?"

I said "I don't know. I must have fallen out of bed last night. Where were you last night, I woke up once but I couldn't hear you, I got worried. I also had this very life dream, it felt so real I would have thought it was real until you woke me up." I started to shake and cry so Dakota sat down next to me and put h is arm around me.

He said "I was worried about you too, you know that right? I couldn't imagine life without you here with me. We have been growing pretty close together for the past couple months and I wanted to say I love you Mira. I bet you feel the same way about me too. I know you do, because I watch you stare at me with those black eyes..." I was so speechless couldn't talk so I just nodded my head. He jumped from the bed and said "Yea...I knew you would say that. Mark my words...I promise no harm would ever come to you and I will hunt down that wolf who tried to kill you."


	5. Captured and Saved

Chapter 5

After he fell asleep right next to me on the bed, I slowly crept over him and crawled over to the window. I pulled myself up by the window ledge and looked outside into the dark, moonless night. I could hear cascades chirping to each other and in the distance I heard a howl. I peered out into the dark and tried to listen carefully, that is until I felt something grab my hands and pull me out the window. I let out a scream as I fell from the building. I tried to grab hold of something but couldn't find anything to grab hold of. I thought I was going to die and my last thought was of Dakota, then I blacked out when I hit the ground...

_I am floating and I can see my body being put in a body bag and being carried off into the forest, by these four men. I tried to follow them but something was pulling me back to the house. I couldn't resist the pulling sensation so I let it lead me to where ever it wanted me to go. It led me back up to the room I was sleeping in and I found Dakota still sleeping on the bed. I noticed he wasn't breathing normally and I couldn't figure out why. I then found a tranquilizer dart in his back and I knew then that he had been drugged and I couldn't do anything to help him. I was then felt another pulling sensation and it was dragging me back to my body... _

I woke up from being thrown down to the ground. I was no longer in the body bag but I was gagged and my hands and feet were tied up. I could only see was the bottom of the objects that were in the room with me. Then I heard some people walking into the room and I could see eight pairs of bare, dirty feet. I couldn't tell if there were male or female until one of the people asked "You know who this is right? She is Dakota's human friend...The human that was with him that one night he went down the Tiger RIver after the showdown with Kuno. You know what this means?"

Someone else asked "What?"

The other man said "This means we got ourselves a toy to play with. We can see how long it takes until she decides to kill herself to escape the pain we inflict on her. How do you guys like that idea?"

"Yeah we like that." said someone as they kicked me in the gut. He bent down to were I could see his face and I tried to talk but it came out in a muffled voice. The man took the gag off my mouth and said to me "You know what...Your little wolf won't be able to find you now. We got you all to ourselves and we are going to have lots of fun together...What do you have to say about that?"

I said "Go die in a hole you wretched rat! Dakota will find you and he will kill you all! I am warning you, he will come for you all!"

The men laughed at me and one of them said "You think you are so tough but wait until we are finished with you. You are going to be begging for mercy and death..."

One and half years later...

I am running for my life through the forest and looking behind me every minute I could look back. I knew they would find me sooner or later and I had to get away from them before they killed me. They, were wolves, and they let me escape this time just like they had the other times before this night. It was part of their game that they made me do every other week. They would let me escape then they would come chasing after me and they would bite me in the arms or legs and then they would carry me back to my cell. I couldn't remember my life before this and had no recollection of anyone from my past. They might have done something to my mind while I slept at night and made me forget my past, but I have no proof they did anything to me. Now I am running again and I kept tripping over tree branched and roots that were sticking up from the ground. I was tired and hungry from not getting enough sleep and enough food to eat. They would let me sleep for only an hour a night and then they had me doing other stuff for them. I heard them getting closer and then I ran into someone as I was looking back to see if I could spot them. The other person and I fell to the ground and I started to panic. The other person asked me "Are you all right? Who is chasing you?"

I looked at the person and realized that this man looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to his face, I said in a panicky voice "They are coming for me...Please you must leave...If they find you they will kill you...If they find you with me they will kill you...So please just let me go!"

The man asked "Mira is that you? I thought you as dead."

I looked at him in like he was crazy and said "You have the wrong person...Please just let me go...If they find me they will bite my arms or legs or worse they might kill me..."

I started to take off but this man grabbed my arm and asked "Mira, it is me, Dakota, don't you remember me?"

That is when the wolves showed up. When they saw me standing there with this man they let out a snarl and bared their teeth in a menacing manner. The man said "Stand behind me I will protect you."

I grabbed his arm as he started to walk forward towards the wolves and cried out "Please don't they will kill you..."

He shrugged my hand from him and kept advancing towards the wolves. That is when he changed into a wolf, a brown and red wolf. He was a smaller than the others but I knew in my gut that he would die and I would be stuck with my capators. I watched as he and the other bigger wolves started to fight.

I wanted to run but was frozen, in the same exact spot I stood at, in fear. I wanted hide in fear but couldn't. I watched the four bigger wolves attack the smaller one. I was as useless as a match in a rainstorm. I knew this smaller wolf wouldn't be able to hold up much longer so I did the most stupidest thing ever, I charged at the wolves.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

When I charged at the wolves I suddenly found this super strength/courage to get into the middle of the fight. I don't remember much if what happened but all I remember is giving this Dakota guy enough time to defeat the other wolves and the other wolves ran off in a scurry, I shouted with joy. While I was watching the other wolves leave Dakota came up to me, in his human form, and asked me "You really don't remember me?"

I said "Sorry but I really don't remember you. Have we meet before this night?"

"Yeah we have...We used to live together and I told you I love you and then you disappeared. I thought you died by drowning in the river or worse gotten killed by Kuno...How could I have been so stupid not to even think about them. Why they took you I don't know and may never know. I am just glad to have you back, now let's go home..." When he saw how badly wounded I was from all the previous fights he started to shake. He couldn't look away from my arms and he managed to get out "...They did that to you...Man, I wish I would have killed them just a couple of minutes ago, while I still had a chance too..." Then his voice trailed off as he started thinking more to himself than to me. As he led me through the forest I couldn't help but wonder if I really knew him from my past. Even I didn't know anything about my past except my name.

I stopped at one point and asked him "How did you meet me for the first time?"

He glanced my way but kept on walking as he said "I met you about a year and a half ago when you were running away from your home. You dared to venture into the forest. We talked until I had to take you home because of one of my family members was going kill you so we jumped into the river and I got you to the other side of it, once we were half way down it, the river. Than your family members found you and took you home for a week, while you were unconscious. Than when you woke up, they decided to hang you. I saved you from being hanged and I took you back to my place deep in the forest...There is something that I have meant to tell you but couldn't find the right time." He took a deep breath and said "As you may have noticed that I am a werewolf. I can change into a wolf but my hair color also changes too, but I don't know why it does. Some say that my hair is a brown-red color...What color did you see?"

"A white color."

"Oh. Well that is okay with me. I need to get you out of here...I mean the forest." He said when he saw my confused face. He grabbed my hand carefully and pulled me along with him through the forest. I couldn't believe that I was now free of my captors and I could now, hopefully, live a new life. After a couple of hours of walking through the forest he stopped and said "We will camp here for the night."

I asked him "Where is here?"

"This is the heart of the forest and I can't believe that they had you all the way out here...If only I had dared to look out here. I am so sorry Mira that I gave up hope on you. You must really hate me. How long have you been living like this?"

"A year and a half. They wouldn't even let me sleep for at least an hour each night or gave me any food to eat or water to drink..." I started to shake and cry, as Dakota put his arm around me.

Dakota's POV  
As I watched her talk about the past year and half I couldn't help but feel her pain. I knew that she lost her memory and hopefully she would be able to regain it, her memory. I told her "We need to get to higher ground. So we shall climb this tree and rest here for the night, before we get moving on in the morning. Come on." I climbed up the tree before her and then waited once I got to the spot I thought was sturdy enough to hold us both. As I watched her climb I noticed how she was whined in pain as she moved her arms and legs. I also noticed how her, once white dress, was now torn and dirty and she had many scars on her arms and legs. When she looked up at me I saw that her once sparkling black eyes were now dull. They had no light in them at all. I put on a fake smile and I kept telling myself that I will do whatever it takes to find those monsters and kill them, for what they did to Mira. It was a moonless night, that night I ran into Mira and I thought of it as a struck of luck, but in my life time I knew there was no such thing as luck.

AUTHORS NOTE

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT SHOTER THEN THE OTHERS AND IT IS BECAUSE I DELATED HALF OF THIS CHAPTER AND FORGOT TO SAVE IT, BECAUSE I HAD TO LOG OUT OF MY COMPUTER REAL FAST AND COULDN'T SAVE IT. SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT. I PROMISE TH NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER AND A LOT BETTER.


End file.
